Sydney's Support
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: After Sydney seems to believe her gymnastics coach wants her to start wearing a bra, Sydney realizes she needs to go bra shopping for the first time in her life. But with her grandmother out of town, Sydney will reluctantly have to go shopping for her first bra... with her dad; resulting in an experience Sydney will never forget (even though she will wish she did).


One day at Clara Barton Middle School: Sydney, Olive, and several other girls and boys were trying out different activities in the school gymnastics room. As Sydney was doing sit ups, Olive sat near Sydney holding her feet down as she said, "Oh my gosh Sydney. This new gymnastics room the school has is so awesome. And it's even cooler we to get to be in the schools' new gymnastics class together." Sydney smiled as she said, "I'm glad too Olive. My mom used to take me to mommy and me gymnastics classes when I was younger, and it's fun to get back into it." Then Sydney and Olive both stood up as Sydney said, "Ooo. Look over there. No one is trying the trampoline out. Wanna try it out with me?" Olive then said, "Na. When my sense of gravity begins to change, it starts to really confuse my body."

Sydney then ran over to the trampoline and began to do many jumps on it. Then as Sydney began to finish up, a female teacher walked over to Sydney and said, "Nice jumping there Sydney. You know, I'll be starting a mini-trampoline class next Friday if you wanna join." An excited Sydney then said, "Really Coach Lauren? Oh my gosh. That sounds awesome." Then Coach Lauren said, "Yes, but listen up Sydney. Next time a girl like you wants to do all sorts of crazy moves on the trampoline, I can't let you do it without proper _support_. So make sure you get some next time you get on that thing." Coach Lauren then began to walk away as a suddenly nervous looking Sydney then said, "_Support_!? Oh no."

* * *

That evening at dinner, Sydney was having a meal with her father Max. As they ate, Max looked at Sydney and said, "So Syd. How is the new gymnastics class at school?" Sydney then said, "It's fine. Coach wants to start a mini-trampoline class next Friday, but... well..." A concerned looking Max then said, "What is it Sydney? You can tell me." Sydney looking a little nervous now then said, "It's... kind of personal." Max then said, "It's gymnastics Sydney. It can't be that personal." Sydney then said, "It just... might be weird for you to talk about with me." Max then said, "Sydney. I'm your father. Whatever the problem is, I'm here to help you." Sydney then said, "Well... Coach Lauren said next time I jump on the trampoline, she wants to see me with proper _support_ on." Max then said, "Proper _support_?" Sydney then said, "Yeah dad. Proper... _support_." Max then said, "I don't get it. Is the trampoline not on a solid surface that doesn't support it's weight or..." Sydney then suddenly had her two pointer fingers point at her chest and said, "No dad. Proper _SUPPORT_."

Max's eyes then greatly widened as he said, "Oh. Oh my. Well... um... you know, your grandmother might be a better person to take you to the mall and...'' Sydney then said, "Dad. Grandma isn't coming back from vacation for another two weeks." Max sighed and then said, "Yeah. That's true." Sydney began to look away as she said, "You know what? Forget it. It's a stupid little trampoline. I don't need to do it." Max then said, "No, no. I'm here for you Syd. And to prove it, tomorrow afternoon I will take you shopping for some _support_." Sydney then began to look away as she said, "Oh my gosh. Why am I already regretting this?"

* * *

The next afternoon Max and Sydney were walking through the mall together as Max said, "Oh look. There's a clothing store for teen girls. That should have what you need." The two then walked into the store together as Sydney said, "Okay dad. I'm gonna start looking." Sydney then began to walk down a long isle of girls' bras and panties as she said, "Okay. Just gonna take my time but be discrete too." Then after a few moments of walking alone, Sydney suddenly found herself near the cash register. Then suddenly Max appeared walking into the isle and said, "Hey Sydney. Grabbed you three bras. Lets go." Sydney's eyes widened as she said, "Dad! You just don't grab three _random_ bras and expect them to fit on..." Max then saw a sign nearby and said, "Hey. Look at this. 50% off for girls with student ID's." Then Max looked at a woman at the nearby cash register as he loudly said, "Hey. We didn't bring my daughter's school ID. But can she still get 50% off these bras? Her name is Sydney Reynolds and she's a student at Clara Barton Middle School!" Sydney's face turned red as she looked completely humiliated and yelled, "DAD! STOP!"

* * *

An hour later Max and Sydney were walking into another mall as Max said, "Again Sydney, I am so sorry. I was totally inconsiderate of your feelings, and I promise I'll make it up to you." Sydney then said, "Forget it dad. Lets just get what we came for and get out. But let me pick it out this time." Max then said, "Hey. You're the girl. Sounds fine to me." Sydney and Max then walked into a girls' clothing store as Sydney said, "Okay dad. Just hang out around here, and I'll grab what I need and then you can pay for it." Max then said, "Okay. Sounds good." Sydney then began to walk towards the teen girls' underwear section as she took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Here we go." Then suddenly Sydney's thoughts were interrupted by Max who loudly said, "Hey Sydney. They're having a 75% off sale on _Sofia the First_ panties. You want me to get you another set of them?" A completely mortified Sydney looked at Max and yelled, "DAD!"

* * *

Two hours later Max and Sydney were walking into another mall as Max said, "Okay. I was being totally inconsiderate of your feelings, and I totally promise _this time_ I won't do it again." Sydney then said, "Dad. Just... don't mention my name in public anymore, or what school I go to, or that I'm buying a bra; and especially don't ask out loud in a store if I want to buy _Sofia the_ _First_ panties." Max then said, "Wait. Do you want me to go back and return the ones I bought at the last store?" Sydney looked down as she softly said, "No. I want to keep those." Max then said, "Well here's the store. And I promise I won't say anything personal about you in there." Sydney and Max then walked into the store as Sydney began to slowly and calmly look at the girls' bras on display." Then suddenly Max picked up a package with bra in it and felt it as he said, "Dang these things are super thick. Sydney, I hope you don't buy _this_ brand here. I don't want you giving boys at school the wrong impression of how you view your body." Suddenly a woman walked by Max and looked at him suspiciously as he held the girls' bra in his hands. Max innocently smiled as he said, "Oh, it's not creepy. I'm just helping my daughter Sydney here buy her first bra. She needs one for her gym class because she's at that _special age_, you know?"

Suddenly Sydney began to break down crying as she said, "Waaaa!" Max then said, "Sydney, what is it? I wasn't trying to hurt you." Sydney then began to sob as she said, "That's what makes it worse." Suddenly a female store employee ran over to the two and after looking at Sydney for two seconds, looked at Max and said, "Single dad taking his daughter bra shopping for the first time?" An amazed looking Max said, "Yeah. How did you know?" The store employee then said, "We get them more often than we like." The store employee then got a walkie-talkie and then said, "Yeah. I'm gonna need some help over here in isle three. We've got another Code 3. I repeat, a Code 3."

* * *

As Sydney and Max walked into their home that evening Max said, "Okay. I promise from now on I will maintain a long discrete distance from you whenever we go in public. And you can feel free to wear a large black hat and sunglasses and pretend to be a woman from Russia named Olga who is clearly not related to me." Sydney then said, "Look dad. We finally we got what we needed. That lady at the store who helped me was real nice. Lets just be glad that entire torturous journey is over, and that I'll finally be able to get on the trampoline this Friday." Max smiled and said, "Glad to know you feel better." Sydney then began to head up to her room but then stopped as she said, "Oh, and by the way. You now owe me a lifetime of therapy sessions." Max sighed and then said, "Yeah, I probably do owe you that."

* * *

The next Friday at school, several boys and girls were standing around the trampoline in the school gymnastics room as Coach Lauren said, "Okay. Today we're gonna start working on some advanced trampoline moves. Who wants to go first?" Sydney then ran in front of everyone as she said, "I do. And I am totally ready to go." Sydney then quickly got onto the trampoline, but then Coach Lauren said, "Whoa, whoa Sydney. Where's your _support_?" Sydney then said, "Um, I have it now." Coach Lauren then said, "Well not as far as I can tell." Sydney then said, "Uh, trust me. I have the proper _support_ now." Coach Lauren then said, "Well where is it?" Sydney then bent down and pointed to her chest as she said, "Ah hem. It's here." Coach Lauren then said, "Where?" An upset looking Sydney then pointed at her chest again and said, "Right here." Coach Lauren then said, "Where?" Sydney then angerly yelled, "HERE!" Then Sydney took her entire shirt off causing Coach Lauren and all of the boys and girls in the room to gasp.

* * *

Several hours later a fully clothed Sydney was sitting in an office with Max, and they both sat facing Coach Lauren on the opposite side of a desk. Coach Lauren then said, "First, let me apologize for the confusion. When I told Sydney that she needed _support_, I meant that she needed a buddy on the trampoline with her that could hold their hands out and support her as she practiced her special flips." Sydney then covered her face as she said, "I am an idiot. I am such an idiot." Max then said, "It's okay Sydney. It was a misunderstanding. This isn't a big deal." The Max looked right at Coach Lauren as he said, "Is it?" Coach Lauren then said, "Well we have to unfortunately send each student in the class home with a letter explaining the confusion that occurred. But since it truly was a misunderstanding, and everyone involved promises to do everything they can to make sure this doesn't happen again, this should all hopefully blow over in no time." Max smiled and said, "That's good to hear, right Sydney?" Sydney who still looked upset said, "Yeah. Great."

* * *

Several days later, Max drove his car up near the school with Sydney sitting next to him. Max looked at Sydney and said, "You gonna be okay going back to school today?" Sydney then said, "No. But I still have to go in don't I?" Max smirked as he said, "Yes, you do." Sydney sighed and said, "By now, the entire school will know. And you _are_ aware, many people in there are gonna make fun of me for it today, right?" Max nodded and said, "Yeah, I do." Sydney then said, "Dad... does being totally humiliated get easier as you get older?" Max then said, "You want the good news or bad news first?" Sydney took a deep breath and then said, "Good news first." Max then said, "Well, you get better at dealing with it as you get older." Sydney then said, "And the bad news?" Max looked down for a moment and then said, "The painful emotions you feel will always hurt just as much." Sydney then began to get out the car, but then paused for a moment, and then quickly moved towards Max and hugged him. A surprised Max then said, "What's this for?" Sydney then said, "For always _trying_. Which is more than most kids get from _their _dads."

* * *

Sydney was walking down the hallway of her school looking nervous. Then Sydney heard several boys hoot and holler at her, with one boy saying, "Yeah Sydney. Take it _all_ off next time!" Sydney looked down as she continued to walk forward. Then suddenly one girl ran over to Sydney and said, "Oh my gosh, I just wanna say you were a total inspiration to me last Friday." A confused Sydney then said, "I was?" The girl then said, "Yeah. My mom has been totally pushing me to get a bra, but I was so scared because I didn't want to be discovered as the first girl in our grade wearing one. But once I saw you brave enough to show you could wear one un-afraid, I suddenly became un-afraid and finally bought one last weekend." Then another girl walked over to Sydney and said, "You are like the bravest girl I know Sydney. You like totally made me wanna be a less shy person now." Then another girl walked over to Sydney and said, "Sydney, I have been wearing baggy clothes for two years because I didn't want anyone to know about my _early development_ I had. But after what you were brave enough to do, I don't feel afraid to wear normal shirts anymore." A few tears began to come out of Sydney's eyes as she smiled and said, "You... you girls are all being serious?" The three girls all nodded. Then Sydney made a big smile as she said, "Well... it looks like we all found some real _support_ finally."

**THE END**


End file.
